TKV: Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Era
Two years have passed after Alex severely weakened Hexxus and married San. Alex and his family relaxing on the Tokyo beach when San arrives in her new swimsuit which wows Alex. However, Alex is feeling uneasy, something San catches onto rather quickly. Alex tells her it's nothing before kissing her and walking off to get some shaved ice. San knows he's lying but doesn't want to bring it up. Alex, while getting his shaved ice, encounters a mysterious hooded woman telling him "You face greater danger than Hexxus, Alexander." Alex asks her who she is to which she answers cryptically, "All in good time." Alex is about to ask her again only to find out she's disappeared. Alex keeps remembering the woman he saw at the shaved ice stand but decides to hide it from San and his family, unaware she is watching as the car leaves. On the way home, the Killians encounter a silver-white Husky that seems to have popped out of nowhere in front of the car. As Kari decides to check on the dog to see if it was spooked, the dog casually enters the car via the open door, placing itself in between San and Alex. Despite their protests, Nathan and Anju fail to get the dog out of the car and decide to just go home with the Husky, saying they intend on searching for the owner only to find out the dog has no collar. After Kari begs her father to keep the dog, he reluctantly agrees. Isaac investigates Fluffles only to be scared off by her... rather familiar glare. At the Killian residence, Kari tries feeding Fluffles the dog food they bought for Isaac (Issac: "Just because my species is related to dogs doesn't make me one in general!"). After some encouragement, the dog finally eats the food only to like it and ask for more. That night, at the bottom of the Marianas Trench, something massive wakes up and starts heading for Japan. The next day, Alex is woken up by Fluffles who gets her to follow him, but not before she is given a leash, much to her apparent dismay. After dragging him to a forest on a hill, Fluffles begins to talk to Alex... sounding an awful lot like Moro only to find out Fluffles really is Moro. After startling him by briefly taking on her wolf form, Moro turns her attention to the woman Alex met on the beach. She caresses his face and comments on how handsome he's gotten. This angers Alex greatly to the point of him asking who she is. The woman asks in return, "You remember who I am, don't you?" Alex asks, "Should I remember? Should I know you?" The woman sighs and comments he was so young when he last saw her only to pull back her hood and reveal a face which causes Alex to skip several beats... (Holo Killian: "But a mother never forgets.") End Chapter Character Appearance Holo Killian Quotes Holo Killian: You've gotten so handsome, Alex. It's been so long. Alex: (rightfully peeved) Okay, who are you? N-no, seriously who are you!? I don't want anything cryptic, nothing vague. I want the truth! Holo: (hurt) You remember who I am, don't you? Alex: (Confused) No. Should I remember? Should I know you? Holo: (sighs) No. I guess not. You were only so young when you last saw me. (pulls back her hood) Alex: (gasps and takes two steps back) Holo: But a mother never forgets. Category:The King's Victory Category:Chapters